Do you know who this is
YoshiokaYayoi1901.jpg William wilberforce.jpg X Mao Zedong portrait.jpg Rupert Murdoch.jpg Rosa Parks.jpg Richard Nixon.jpg Mariecurie.jpg Margaret Thatcher.png Maradona.jpg Jane Austen.jpg GeoreOrwell.jpg Elvis presley.jpg Charles Darwin.jpg Charles Babbage.jpg Carl-Benz coloriert.jpg Babe Ruth.jpg Alfred Nobel.jpg Akiko Yosano.jpg Shakespeare.jpg Клеопатра VII.jpg Koizumi in Graceland 2006.jpg The Rules Each student has one card. The front of the card has a picture and a name. On the back, there is a description of the person. For example, Elvis Presley – the singer who was known as the King of Rock. Koizumi is a big fan. The students walk around with the picture showing. When they meet someone, they each say hello, and then Janken. The loser asks the winner, "Do you know who this is?" (They can cover the name on the front to start with). The winner either responds with "No, I don't know." or "Yes, that is Elvis Presley." In any case, the loser goes on to explain about the person. Either; *''"It is Elvis Presley. He is the singer who was known as the King of Rock."'' Or; *''"That's right! He is the singer who was known as the King of Rock."'' For more speaking practice, you can extend the dialogue; *''"Anything else?"'' *''"Yes, Hoizumi is a big fan."'' After the dialogue is complete, the winner gets to keep the loser's card. This way, some people will have more than one card and others will have no card. When two people meet and the looser of the Janken does not have a card, they talk about themselves instead: "Do you know who I am?"... "I am the student who is the fastest in the class." As they don't have anything to give, they give nothing. Materials Needed You will need some cards with the information of the people you are talking about. You can use famous people, or you can use students and teachers from the school (probably more interesting). Adding pictures improves the cards. You might also need an example dialogue. I gave each student an A4 copy and also enlarged one so that they could refer to it when they were talking. I also created flash cards for the new words that I used to describe the people. I practiced the vocabulary before hand using the Keshigomu game. Contents Practice the new vocabulary that will be used in the activity. At this stage, you don't need to explain what is going to happen; the students just need to know that they are learning new vocabulary. You can practice it using the Keshigomu game or the Vocab. Mallet game. Go through the dialogue with the JTE. Do a few examples. Then let them make up their sentences for themselves. Then let them start talking to each other. Notes With the worksheets provided, there is no space to write their own sentences. Creating a worksheet specifically for this will help them understand how the sentence works. Example people *(ジョージ・オーウェル) George Orwell – the author who wrote Animal Farm. (A warning against communism) *(毛沢東)Mao Zedong – Political Leader who lead China. (during the communist revolution) *(リチャード・ニクソン) Richard Nixon – American president who resigned from office. (because of corruption) *(エルヴィス・プレスリー) Elvis Presley – the singer who was known as the King of Rock. (Koizumi is a fan) *(アルフレッド・ノーベル) Alfred Nobel – the engineer who invented dynamite. (and the founder of the Nobel Peace prize) *(ルパート・マードック) Rupert Murdoch - The business man who owns The Times. (He was born in Australia) *(カール・ベンツ) Karl Benz – the engineer who invented the car. (His company is called Mercedes Benz) *(チャールズ・ダーウィン) Charles Darwin – the scientist who wrote the book on Evolution. (It is called “On the Origin of Species”) *(チャールズ・バベッジ) Charles Babbage – the engineer who invented the computer. (He was born in 1791) *(ウィリアム・シェイクスピア) William Shakespeare – the poet who wrote Romeo and Juliet. (He is considered the best writer ever) *(ウィリアム・ウィルバーフォース) William Wilberforce – the politician who stopped slavery in the UK. (It took longer than 25 years) *(ディエゴ・マラドーナ) Diego Maradona – the soccer player who scored the “Hand of God” goal. (against England) *(ベーブ・ルース) Babe Ruth – the baseball player who was considered the best. (He changed the game forever) *(小泉 純一郎) Junichiro Koizumi is the man who lead Japan from 2001 to 2006. His favorite singer is Elvis Presley. *(マリ・キュリー) Marie Curie is the scientist who created the word radioactivity. She was also the first to be awarded two Nobel Prizes. *(クレオパトラ7世) Cleopatra is the queen who ruled Egypt for 39 years. She was the last pharaoh. *(ローザ・パークス) Rosa Parks is the American who made a stand for freedom. People call her “The mother of freedom.” *(ジェーン・オースティン) Jane Austen is the Author who has become the most famous female writer. When she lived she was not very popular. *(吉岡 彌生) Yoshioka Yayoi is the physician who started the Tokyo Women's Medical University. She also worked for women’s rights. *(与謝野 晶子) Akiko Yosano is the poet who was the most famous female writer. Her real name was Yosano Shiyo. *(マーガレット・サッチャー) Margaret Thatcher is the politician who was the first female leader of the UK. She was leader for 11 years. Category:Lesson Plans Auto Created Category:New Horizon